Goku Racing
Goku Racing is a game released for the Nintendo Pii. WHOA!. It was rated T for Teen by ERSB, althogh there are lots of bad stuff in it. Released Outside Japan as Zero Race, Goku Racing is a shame from the Super Mario series made for the shame system Nintendo Pii. It was the fourth-to-last Mario shame to be released on the Nintendo Pii and is also the first of the four urineless Mario games for that console. The game is a fixed remake of Troll Racing for the Nintendo 46, bearing some new features on its storyline, gameplay and graphics. Unlike Troll Racing, Troll is not the only playable character (nor is he even available at the start); Yoshi, Luigi, and Wario become playable characters and also join the adventure in order to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser. Despite the game's title, Mario is the true main protagonist of the game as opposed to Goku, as he, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi are the only characters available from the start. Other new features within the game include a multi-player mode, in which up to four players can play simultaneously on each Nintendo SD connected together locally; minigames to play with each character, and new additions to the story mode such as new missions and levels. Characters The characters fall into many catergories: *see Playable Characters in Goku Racing Speed The characters fall into many catergories: *see Speed Categories in Goku Racing Size The characters fall into many catergories: *see Size Categories in Goku Racing Design The characters fall into many catergories: *see Design Categories in Goku Racing 2010 Annual Brawl Race *Sonic The Hedgehog *Captain Falcon *Fox *Zero Suit Samus *Sheik *Pikachu Items *see List of items in Goku Racing. Sneak Peek of Mario Party 7 Trivia *Despite being the title character, Goku can only be played as after beating Sonic in a race. *If a character collects seven Chaos Emeralds (Super Emeralds in every character aged nine or younger except Poop Atitseff, Yukareallife, Marine, Zuri, Katey in DR2, Baily on 6/10/2013, Maddie on 6/10/2013, Charlie, Goten, and Trunks's cases, Sol Emeralds in Blaze and Marine's cases, and Dragon Balls in every Dragon Ball character's cases), a super version of the character is unlocked. *The Height and Weight Guide and the turkish manual state almost everyone's ages, others state no one's ages except Poop Atitseff and Yukareallife. *This is the first game no to feature Marine as a 2-year-old. *This is the third game where Waluigi has a significant role, the first being Mario Tennis and the second Being Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix. *Every realistically designed 7 and under-year-old falls under the Too Fast and Too Large speed and size categories, respectively. *The Wii U version is Dark Bowser's first non-handheld appearance. *This is Marine's first playable appearance. **The Original Nintendo 3DS version is going to be her first playable appearance in a handheld game, instead it will be delayed to the GB, GBC, GBA, DS, and 3DS versions of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unleashed. *This is 6-year-old Brown-Haired Blue-Eyed Girls in Blue Jeans's first appearance. **Coincidently, This is also 6-year-old Brown-Haired Blue-Eyed Girls in Blue Jeans's first and only playable appearance. *This is Shigeru Miyamoto's first playable appearance. **Coincidently, This is also Shigeru Miyamoto's first and only playable Dolphin Mario appearance. *Coincidently, Marine and Shigeru Miyamoto are the only characters who made their playable debut in this game to be playable in later games, respectively Sonic World and Super Smash Bros. PHAILURE. Credits *Graphics: 8/10 *Sound: 8/10 *Gameplay: 8/10 Controversy *Because of the blood, cussing, and screaming, ERSB re-rated the game E for Everyone. *Because of all the real-life people and ojamajo being too fast and large, Nintendo settled on only video game characters and replaces Goku name in the title with Mario's. *Some people criticized the game for some reason because the bathroom was destroyed. Category:Shames Category:Best Shames